The Pregnancy Test
by Akira of the Twilight
Summary: [Oneshot Tyka and MaxRei]When Tyson finds a pregnancy test at his school Hilary and Kenny force him and Max to take it as a joke. Little do they know...


Summary: When Tyson finds a pregnancy test at his school Hilary and Kenny force him and Max to take it as a joke. Little do they know…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just last week I sold my soul on ebay.

Warning: Sick humor and TyKa and MaxRei

**_Dedication:_** This fic is dedicated to Kaifucker69. It's been awesome working and talking with you K.F. Your praise has been wonderful and I hope this fic will brighten up your days. Keep up the excellent work and if you ever have questions or need help you know how to contact me.

The Pregnancy Test

The teenage girl's hands began to tremble as realization dawned on her. "Oh dear Kami. My parents are going to kill me." Hurriedly she threw away the stick on the sink and shoved the box in her hand into her book-bag. "Why couldn't I have just said no?"

Double-checking the girl's bathroom to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything she rushed out the bathroom door and made her way to the nurses office, but because she was too consumed with her own problems she did not notice when the box she had put in her bag fell out.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Tyson yawned and stretched out his sore muscles as he walked down the empty school halls. Why'd school have to be so boring? Were adults trying to kill kids by making them go there? It was the only logical explanation that Tyson could find. Luckily though schools had to let kids to go to the bathroom and so those who were intelligent like him would claim to need to use the bathroom and get a five-minute break from class to just to relax.

Taking his sweet time Tyson let his eyes wander over the walls and for the first time did he see how ugly they truly looked. Wads of gum were stuck on them and stupid phrases were written on them. Wasn't it part of school policy to paint over any graffiti?

Before Tyson's mind could come up with an answer something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. Deciding to kill some time he walked up to the item and picked it up.

It was a white and purple box with small writing on it. Flipping the small box over in his hand Tyson read what was written on the front of it.

Pregnancy Test Works 99.9 of the time 

Tyson double blinked. Pregnancy test?

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"Seriously! You found this in the hallways at school?" Hilary asked in astonishment looking the box over in her hands. "I can't believe someone in our school actually bought one of these!"

"Statistics do show that in junior high people start losing their virginity, sometimes in the last year or two of elementary school too," Kenny stated.

"Eew!" Max stuck his tongue out to show his disgust. "That's just nasty Chief."

"You're telling me," Tyson added. After school he had invited Max, Hilary, and Kenny over to the dojo to show them what he had found. He didn't know why he did it, but at the time he just had to tell someone. "So do you guys have any idea who it could belong to?"

"Uh Tyson, no offense, but do you really think we would know who this belongs to?" Hilary questioned and handed the box back to Tyson.

"I'm more curious about how it works." Max peeked at the box in Tyson's hands and then poked it as if it would jump up and attack them at any second. "Do you guys know?"

The three boys looked at Hilary.

Blushing a deep shade of red the brunette sneered. "How should I know? I've never done anything that would make me need to use one of those things. Try looking on the back or the side of the box. There should be some instructions on it somewhere."

Kenny and Max leaned over Tyson to read the instructions but as they all slowly began to finish reading them their faces had become pale before all of them screeched, "EEW!"

"What?" Hilary inquired.

"You have to pee on it!" The three boys shouted.

"You have got to be kidding!"

Tyson shook his head. "I wish."

"So what are we going to do with it now?" asked Kenny. "Do we get rid of it or should we test it out?"

"Test it out?" Max repeated in confusion. "How would we do that?"

"Since there are two sticks left two people could try it out and see how it works," Kenny explained. "Of course the two people wouldn't have to pee in front of everyone."

"Why would we test it though?"

Kenny shrugged. "Just to see if it works."

"I vote Tyson and Max!" Hilary shouted!

"WHAT!

"I agree."

"WHAT!"

Kenny flinched at Tyson and Max's screaming, but he did not back down. "You two are the only ones here that have been in a relationship so it would make more sense for you two to be pregnant than Hilary and me."

"No, Hilary is a girl and we are guys thus it would make more sense for her to be pregnant," Max rebuked.

"Oh come on guys!" Hilary said while rolling her eyes. "It's just for fun. We all know that you two are not pregnant, so could you guys just go along with it and try to enjoy yourselves?"

"How can we enjoy ourselves when we have to pee on a stick?" Tyson countered.

Hilary glared daggers at Tyson and in a venomous voice said, "Do it or else."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"So how much longer do we have to wait until we can look at our results?"

"A few more seconds," Kenny answered Tyson's question. "If you want to though you can check on them now because by the time you guys get to the bathroom the waiting time limit will be up."

Kenny didn't have to say anymore. Max and Tyson jumped up from their seats and ran to the bathroom both excited to see their results although they already knew what they were going to be. Once at the bathroom they threw open the door and rushed over to the sink where the sticks were located and froze in complete shock and horror.

"M-Max?" Tyson stuttered.

"Y-Yeah Tyson."

"Didn't the instructions say blue meant that you're pregnant?"

"Y-Yes."

"O-oh…"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WE'RE PREGNANT!"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Kenny and Hilary paled considerably at their friend's screams.

"K-Kenny," Hilary started, "can they really be pregnant?"

"I don't know."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Kai glared at his bedroom wall. Why? He did not know. He just had a bad feeling. And for some unknown reason he thought it had something to do with Tyson.

"Kai?"

_Speak of the devil and he will come._ Kai thought to himself. "You do realize that key I gave you is to only be used in emergencies so whatever you're about to say better be good."

Tyson felt his eyes prickle with tears. _Kai is going to kill me when I tell him I'm pregnant. He'll think I'm joking and then kick my ass. Why'd I have to have such a jackass for a boyfriend? _Sniffling Tyson tried to hold back all of his tears. _Why am I crying? Oh yeah I'm pregnant; it's the hormones. _

Hearing a strange sound coming from his boyfriend Kai removed his stare from the wall to Tyson. Kai could feel his eyes widening at the sight of Tyson. The bluenette was trying so hard to hold back tears. Whatever was on Tyson's mind was clearly bothering the distressed teen.

Silently Kai scooted over to make room on his bed for two and then motioned for Tyson to take a seat next to him. Warily the bluenette took his seat next to Kai. Feeling the tension radiating off of Tyson Kai wrapped his arm around Tyson's shoulders and pulled the younger boy closer to him.

Sighing Tyson buried his face into Kai's side. He always did love to cuddle with Kai and it was very rare when the dual haired teen actually let them.

"So what's the matter?" Kai asked bluntly.

Bracing himself for rejection Tyson took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Kai stared at Tyson as if he had grown a second head and then wordlessly shoved the bluenette to the ground. "Idiot."

"What!" Tyson jumped up from the ground, anger fueling him. "I'm pregnant with your child you bastard!"

"Men can't get pregnant."

"Tell that to the pregnancy test!"

"Why did you take a pregnancy test?"

"Don't change the subject, jerk!"

"Hn." Kai replied which only managed to anger Tyson more.

"Damn it! I'm pregnant with your child and you are going to help me take care of it or else! I'll get my brother and tell him what you did to me, and in case you don't know, even if he doesn't act like it all the time he loves me deeply and he'll kill you when he finds out! Then I'll tell my grandpa and yours! I'll tell the whole world! Our fan girls will go crazy and try to kill us and each other. I'll-"

Tyson's rant was cut off by Kai's lips against his. Suddenly Kai had wrapped his arms around the bluenette's waist and tossed him onto the bed and pinned Tyson below him. "Trust me Tyson, you are not pregnant, but if you want to be so badly then I'll gladly help you."

Before Tyson could comment Kai pressed their lips together again and all thoughts of protest left Tyson's mind.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Rei smiled when he opened his door to find Max standing there. Stepping to the side he invited the blonde in. Once inside Max began to look around.

"So what do I owe this pleasure to?" Rei asked as he wrapped his arms around Max.

"Um well…" Max started but lost his nerve at the last second.

"Don't be afraid Max. Just tell me what you want to say." Rei tried to encourage his young lover.

Nodding Max rested his head against Rei's chest and tried to organize his thoughts. He knew Rei was a normally calm person but Max was sure not even Rei would react calmly to having a pregnant boyfriend. "Can I have a drink first?" Max asked, trying to delay the inevitable.

"Sure." Without another word Rei unwrapped his arms from around Max and left the room.

Relieved Max went into Rei's living room and took a seat on the couch. What was he going to do? He just couldn't bring himself to tell Rei but if he didn't and Rei found out on his own then Rei would be mad at him for not telling him.

"Here."

Max jumped back a bit. Rei's sudden appearance had startled him. Smiling he took the cup Rei was holding out in front of him and drank from it gratefully. As Max drank Rei took a seat next to the boy on the couch and wrapped his arms around Max's waist. "So are you going to tell me yet?"

"I'm not sure," Max answered honestly. "I think what I have to tell you might kill you."

"And you do want me to live right? Your not just contemplating over if it's a good enough death for me are you?" Rei asked teasingly.

"Rei!" Max chided and gave the raven-haired teen a playful push. "No, I don't want you to die, even if you are a pain sometimes."

"That's good to know," Rei added to his statement by tightening his hold on Max's waist.

_This is it. _ Max thought to himself. It was now or never. "Rei what I have to say is…"

Rei leaned in closer to catch the last of Max's sentence.

"… Rei I'm pregnant."

Seconds filled with silence went by until Rei collapsed onto the ground.

"OH NO! I KILLED REI! I'M A SINGLE PARENT NOW! NO!"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Hilary scowled at the sight before her as she looked at the two _blue_ sticks that were still sitting on Tyson's bathroom sink.

"What's wrong Hilary?" Kenny asked from behind her.

The female brunette pointed at the sink. "The sticks are blue! The instructions say that if it's blue you are _not_ pregnant!"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

May: … Why am I here?

Akira: Cause I feel like having you here.

May: (glaring)

Pot of flowers: (dies)

Tyson: (staring at dead flowers) How come Kai's glare doesn't do that?

Kai: Because Beyblade is a show that little kids often watch and if I killed flowers by just staring them that would scare the kids.

Tyson: Like you care.

Kai: Hn.


End file.
